You Save Me
by csilove01
Summary: When something horrible happens to Rachel will Finn be able to bring her back to the girl she always was and will they finally admit their feelings for each other? Rated M for later chapters and a rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

_First Glee Fic! Yay! Anyways, this idea just came to me. It's a little dark in the beginning. And sorry about the short chapter but they will get longer. Promise. Anyways let me know if I should continue with this or not :)._

_

* * *

_

Rachel sighed. It was late as she walked to the bus stop from an audition at the community theater. It was the summer after graduation. Glee was over. It wouldn't be long until everyone moved on to bigger and brighter things. Quinn and Puck were moving to California where she got accepted to school and he had decided to follow her. Mercedes and Kurt decided to accept music scholarships at two different schools and Rachel had decided to attend Julliard. She had dreamed of getting into Julliard ever since she could remember. One would think she would be ecstatic but she just couldn't bring herself to get ready to leave for New York. Not when it would mean leaving him. Yeah, yeah, she knew they weren't dating, she knew it wouldn't work out between them. It never would. They were too different. She was too different. Too different for a boy who had gotten a full ride football scholarship to Texas. He was her best friend. He always would be but she needed more. She was in love with him. In love with him so much that no other boy would do. Every time she tried to date someone else she always seemed to imagine Finn instead. That wasn't fair to her or the other men so she had really just given up on guys for the time being.

She caught herself day dreaming again and when she looked up and saw the bus pulling away from the stop she began to jog to catch up to it.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" She came to a stop under the street light and let her shoulders drop after missing the bus. Her house was too far too walk and her dads weren't in town for the weekend so she got out her phone to call the one person she hoped wouldn't be busy.

"Rachel?" She struggled to hear the man on the other end of the line, with all the noise in the background. Where was he?

"Finn? Finn, where are you, I can barely hear you."

"Sorry, hold on a sec."

She waited and listened as she heard him tell someone he would be right back and apparently walk away from all the noise.

"Sorry about that Rach. Puck and I and a few other guys are watchin the game at his house."

"Oh...well if you're busy then I guess I'll let you go."

"No, no. It's cool. What did you need?"

She prayed he wouldn't be too busy for her. Little things like that gave her hope that he really did care, if only a little. "I just got done with my audition at the community center a few minutes ago and I missed the bus home. My dad's are out of town and I don't know how to get back."

"Oh ok, well no worries, I'll come get you," he said with such little hesitation, it made her heart skip a beat. "Where exactly are you?"

"The bus stop a block from the center."

"Alright. Maybe you should go back inside. That part of town isn't too safe at night." There was concern in his voice.

"I'll be alright and besides the center is closed now. I'll just wait here for you."

"Well alright Rach, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Finn, I really appreciate it," she said cooly but she was holding back the dance of happiness at the thought of getting to see Finn in mere minutes.

"No prob. See ya soon."

"Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and sat her bag down on the bench. She smiled. She hated this hold that Finn Hudson had on her. The smallest thing from him gave her butterflies. Simply agreeing to pick a friend up when they missed the bus made her the happiest girl alive. She knew she over-analyzed things from him but she couldn't help it. He was just so...so perfect. She grabbed a book from her bag in an attempt to keep herself occupied until Finn got there when a voice from behind her caused her to turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and everyone who is following this story. Your love made me wanna get this next chapter up as soon as I could. Note that it gets a dark here. Enjoy and Kepp the reviews coming. :)_

* * *

He would never tell anyone this but he was so happy to see his phone light up and Rachel's name appear on the front of it and when she said she needed a ride he had no doubt in his mind that he would leave his friends that very minute and drive out to find her. He'd known Rachel for a few years now and they had really become best friends. He'd always loved her but never admitted it. He couldn't. Their friendship meant too much to him and he just couldn't bare losing it if she didn't feel the same. Really though, why would she feel the same? She was smart and elegant and oh so talented and he was just a dumb jock who would have never gotten into college if he hadn't been able to play football. He knew that Rachel would be going off to New York at the end of the summer to chase her dreams and he dreaded having to say goodbye. He hated the idea of her meeting other guys, other talented guys that she probably would have way more in common with. He sighed while he drove toward where she said she would be waiting for him. Maybe he should tell her how he feels. He swallowed hard. Yeah, maybe he would.

He slowed as he approached the bench at the bus stop illuminated by the street light above. He squinted when he didn't see her. Maybe she had started walking? He was about to drive off when he noticed something on the bench. He parked his car and got out, walking toward the bench. His stomach dropped and a lump in his throat formed when he recognized Rachel's bag sitting open on the bench and an open book along with her cell phone on the gound a few feet away. He picked up her phone in shock and immediately knew something had happened. He tossed the phone onto her bag and began screaming her name.

"Rachel! Rachel where are you! Rachel answer me!" He ran off into the night to find the girl he loved.

* * *

Rachel's eyes widened as she tried to scream. He had gagged her and tide her hands behind her back. She lay there on the wet ground unable to move.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" The man who had come up behind her asking for the time was now standing over her. She trembled in fear, praying that what she thought was about to happen wouldn't. "I'm going to ungag you alright? But if you scream..." He held up a knife blade and her eyes began to tear up. "You will regret it." She nodded slowly and he removed the gag from her mouth.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want." He knelt down beside her and moved the hair from her face. He lowered his face to hers and sniffed her hair. "My god you smell good."

"Please..." she was begging now. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do sweety, I do." He placed a kiss on her lips and she had to hold back a gag. "Don't worry, you'll like it. You know you will. You dirty girl. Standing there at that bus stop with that short skirt. Those fleshy legs begging me to touch them." He drew a single finger up her left thigh and the tears started pouring from her eyes. "Ssh, don't cry. After all, you were asking for it." His voice became harsh with the last statement and she felt herself becoming sick.

Her tears turned into sobs and she begged again. "Please, please don't do this."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He was gritting his teeth when he spoke to her now. Her eyes watered more as she felt the sharp sting of his hand hit the side of her face. "Now, let me give you what you want." He began to undo the button on his pants and moved his hand over her panties. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his large hand and covered her body with his.

* * *

Finn began to feel sick as he made his way through the woods behind the bus stop. He knew something was wrong and all he could think about was getting to Rachel. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she...no he wouldn't think about that now. He just had to find her. He kicked himself for not getting to her earlier and he prayed that he could find her in the dark woods if she was even there. He had been searching for nearly half an hour. Calling her name. Screaming for her to answer him with no luck. He was just about to go back to his car and call the police when he spun around to the sound of russtling leaves and a barely audible wimper.

"Rachel?" He whispered this time as he slowly made his way to the spot that the sounds were coming from. "Rachel, are you there?" As he approached the source of the sounds he began to feel his knees getting weak, nervous about what he was about to find. As he stepped through a clearing in the trees, he stopped. His head instantly becoming light, he had to fight to remain standing. Rachel Berry was curled in the fetal position, facing away from him. Her shirt was flung next to a tree and her bra lay broken next to her shaking body. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and his teeth clenched together as he saw her panties down around her ankles. He felt tears welling in his eyes and slowly walked around her so that he could see her face. His heart broke at what he saw. He could tell she was barely conscious, she was trembling uncontrollably and every now and then a little sob would escape her lips. Her face and body was bloody and already bruising.

"Rachel..." he whispered as he slowly knelt down beside her as to not scare her. "Rachel...it's me. It's Finn." She began to shake more now and curl tighter into her body. "Rachel, it's ok. I'm here now. I'm here." She didn't say a word but she tried to turn away from him, he assumed in order to hide her naked body from his view. He took off his jacket and covered her with it which calmed her a little for a few brief moments before she lost consiousness all together.

"Rachel...Rachel?" He dug in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. This story is really coming together. Honestly, I've never updated a story this quick before. Keep up the great reviews and I'll keep up the updates!_

_

* * *

_

Finn paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room and wrestled with what to do. He had already tried to call Rachel's dads but they were out of the country for the summer and he hadn't been able to reach them. He would try again soon. He struggled with whether or not to call some of Rachel and his friends but he wasn't sure that she would even want any one to know. He decided to just wait and see what she wanted whenever she woke up. _My God when would that be? _Rachel had been unconscious for hours now and no doctor seemed to want to let him know what was going on. He was starting to get impatiant. The whole ride to the hospital in the ambulance with the most beautiful girl in the world, lying there, almost lifeless beside him was too much for him to bare. The severity of everything was finally starting to sink in over the complete shock and numbness that Finn had been feeling since he had found Rachel in the woods. He sat down and put his hands on his head, tapping his foot, needing answers. Finally, after what seemed like days, he looked up to see a doctor in green scrubs standing above him. He immediately sprang to his feet.

"Are you the man who brought in Rachel Berry?" He said with a stern voice.

"Yes doctor, I'm her friend. I found her. Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?" Finn realized he must have been talking a mile a minute but he didn't care, he needed to know that she was going to be alright.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea right now."

Finn's stomach dropped. "Why not? She is alright isn't she?"

"She suffered some pretty serious injuries. It took a while to stop all of the bleeding. She was raped..." Even the doctor had a hard time saying it and it finally hit Finn when he heard it spoken out loud. "...multiple times and he beat her pretty bad. She has a concussion and some bruised ribs. The extent of her physical injuries, while severe, are not the biggest of my worries. The emotional side effects of a rape are not to be played around with. Of course it differs from person to person but Rachel has been awake for mere minutes now and is already starting to show signs of extreme fear toward people, males especially. She won't talk to anyone and she's still in a lot of physical pain. She'll need to stay here for the next few days so that we can monitor her but the effects of this incident are not going away over night." He paused and saw the look of terror on Finn's face. He spoke more softly now. "The most important thing is to not rush anything. Don't take anything personally. She's not going to be the Rachel you know. Not right now. Just be there for her but be careful. I'll let you know when you can see her."

The doctor walked away and left Finn standing there, his eyes glazing over. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Rachel was..._raped. _That hadn't hit him until now. That poor innocent girl. _Oh my God..._Finn knew she had lied about sleeping with Jessie. Rachel wasn't like that. He knew she was still a virgin..._was_ still a virgin. He couldn't breathe. He felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He felt himself becoming light headed again and struggled not to throw up all over the hospital floor. He had to sit down. _That mother fucker. _He clenched his teeth and tried to keep himself from lashing out and meeting his fist with the wall. He closed his eyes but immediately opened them when he was struck with images of Rachel, lying there, screaming for help, pleading with the man who was about to take her life away. It was then that he swore that he would protect her and take care of her. He would never let anything happen to Rachel Berry ever again.

* * *

It had been another couple of hours and he still had not been allowed to see Rachel. Exhaustion had finally overcome him and he had drifted off into a light sleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He flashed back to a few days ago when he had been so close to telling Rachel how he had felt. It was the annual 4th of July cookout at Mr. Shuester's house. Probably the last one for the entire group. He had been hanging out with Puck most of the night who had snuck in a few cans of beer. He had noticed Rachel standing by herself for most of the night. Occasionally she would talk to Mr. Shue's new wife Emma. Rachel had never been the girl with the most friends in the group. Kurt and Mercedes were inseperable. The cheerios hung out together and Puck and Quinn had been closer than ever lately. Even Artie had himself a girlfriend. As day started turning into night and the time for fireworks started approaching, Finn walked up to Rachel and handed her a drink.

"You've been awfully quite tonight. Something wrong."He asked when she smiled politely and took the drink from his hand.

"No Finn, it's just all really sinking in. There's no doubt in my mind I was born to be a star but nothing really seems so certain anymore. There isn't anymore show chior security. It's off to the big city now."She really did seem sad. He saw a few tears glisten in her eyes.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Rach, don't ever doubt yourself. You are literally like the best singer in the whole world. You will be a star. I've never known you to not get what you want."She smiled. _God that smile was beautiful. _

"Thanks Finn. It really means a lot." They simply starred at eachother for the next minute until he felt a large hand hit his back hard.

"Finn man, fireworks, lets go!" Puck ran passed him and Finn shot Rachel a smile before trotting off behind him.

God he should have told her then...Maybe everything would have been different, maybe they would have bee with eachother tonight instead of...He awoke abruptly to a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You can go in and see her now."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! It makes me write faster :)._

He stopped at the door before stepping into the room. He stood there. Starring. He knew she couldn't see him. He felt his heart break. This was _not _the Rachel Berry he knew. She lie there, starring straight ahead. Her eyes were open but she me no effort to look around. Just straight ahead. Her hand rested on the side of the bed. Finn could see her fingers trembling. He could see from where he was standing that she was no longer crying, no longer did he hear those sobs echoing from her that he had heard in the woods. The room was eerily silent. Her eyes were glazed over but not with tears, no, not tears, no emotion at all. It was so..._un-Rachel_. If Rachel was anything is was emotional. She was always yelling or crying or laughing. She was never...motionless, numb. The air in the hospital room was thick. He couldn't breathe very well as he made his way to the chair sitting next to her bed. He sat down cautiously and carefully. She never moved a muscle. Didn't flinch, didn't blink, didn't even make an effort to look at the man sitting next to her.

He began to speak in almost an inaudible whisper. "Rachel...hey Rach, it's me...Finn. Um..." He was confused. What do you say to someone who has just gone through unspeakable amounts of pain? "Rach, I spoke to the doctor, he said that you're gonna be just fine. You're just gonna have to spend the next few days here. I called your dad's. I couldn't get a hold of them. I'm gonna keep trying though. But don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. I promise..." Without thinking Finn laid a gentle hand on Rachel's meant only to comfort her but her reaction told him that it did anything but. She jerked her hand away. Fast. Almost as soon as he had grazed it with his. He pulled his hand back immediately but not soon enough. He mentally kicked himself when he saw her face turn sharply toward him. All he could do was stare. Her eyes, they had emotion now, lots of emotion...fear. He'd never seen so much fear in someone's eyes. She just starred at him. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting there but he couldn't make himself move away.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I..." The words weren't coming out of his mouth the way they were forming in his head. He was starting to feel sick again and he wished she would stop looking at him that way, like he was going to hurt her, he wasn't that bastard. Her eyes began to water and he could tell he was only making her more upset. He fidgeted in his seat before getting up and walking briskly out of the room.

Finn didn't know who else to call, his mother was away for the summer with Burt and he still wasn't sure if he should call any of his friends. After all, would Rachel really want everyone knowing just yet? He knew he needed someone's help though. The doctor had said that Rachel was especially unresponsive to men. He knew who he had to call.

Finn was thankful to see two familiar faces walk into the hospital and call his name. Both looked worried but Finn hadn't explained much over the phone just that Rachel was in the hospital, in bad shape, and that he needed help.

"Finn!" Mr. Shue jogged toward Finn who had risen from his seat. Emma followed closely behind him. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and the man who had been the closest thing he had had to a father the past few years and his wife looked exhausted. He knew he had woken them and he felt bad but he couldn't do this alone. He knew Emma was a counselor and well frankly, he knew Rachel had a better chance of responding to a woman.

"Mr. Shue. I'm so sorry for calling you so late...I just...didn't know what else to do." Finn felt like breaking down again when he finally felt the company of some familiar people.

"Finn, don't be. Just tell us what happened." Mr. Shue and Emma sat across from Finn, who sat back down and rubbed his head in his hands. He was exhausted. He could barely think, let alone figure out where to start. He decided to start with that phone call only hours ago.

He began to talk. At times he'd smile in reminiscence like when he recalled how nervous she sounded when she asked him to leave his friends to come get her. Other times he had to choke back tears like when he described to his friends and mentors how he had found Rachel in the woods and how terrified she looked when he had made the bad decision to touch her hand. Finn watched Emma and Mr. Shue's faces tighten. He saw the tears welling in Emma's eyes and he saw Mr. Shue's teeth clench together numerous times while he spoke. It felt like hours that he talked and relived the horrible memories from earlier that night and when he was finally finished he breathed heavy. It actually felt good to get all of it off of his chest. It felt good to be able to have someone to talk to. He sighed and waited for one of the two stunned people in front of him to speak. Mr. Shue was the first to do so.

"I can't imagine how hard finding her in that condition must have been on you Finn."

"Yeah...It's really all still sinking in," Finn clenched his teeth and nodded.

Emma was next to speak. "Do the police have any idea who could have done this to her?"

"They really don't know who to look for until Rachel agrees to talk to them. Actually, that's what I was hoping you might be able to help with. The doctor explained to me that she would be especially timid around men and after what happened when I tried to see her, I don't want to put any more stress on her right now than necessary." Finn looked at Emma for some guidance. She'd never been the best counselor but since she had married his teacher she had become much more confident and much better at her job.

"I've never had to deal with something like this at school but if it means helping Rachel I sure will try Finn."

"Thank you."

A brief second of silence filled the room. Emma got up and went in search of a doctor to check on Rachel's condition leaving Finn and his mentor alone. Finn laid his head in his hands once again and Mr. Shue wrestled with how to reassure the young man.

"Finn, what ever you do you cannot take anything that happens personally. She's healing. It's going to take time."

Finn looked up frustrated. "Yeah, I know that's what the doctor told me. I was just praying that I would walk into that room and I'd see the old Rachel lying in that bed but what I saw was anything but and...I dunno. God Mr. Shue...is this really happening?"

"I'm afraid it is Finn...I'm afraid it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all! Sorry it's been a few days between updates. I've been working crazy long hours and finishing up summer courses. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews though. They make my day! Stay tuned for some reaction from the other gleeks very soon :). Happy reading!_

**Finn** paced in front of Rachel's room, trying to not let the two women inside see him through the window on the door. He didn't mean to be nosey and it's not like he didn't trust Emma it was just...he needed to make sure she was alright. See if she was talking. And apparently she was. He saw her mouth move...say something to Emma. Her face still looked emotionless but she was at least looking at Emma which was more than he got from her. He felt jealous. He knew he shouldn't. But he did. He couldn't help it. He caught himself staring a little too long. He tried to make out what Rachel was saying but he couldn't. He didn't want to be caught snooping so he finally decided to join Mr. Shue in the cafeteria and wait for Emma to come out of Rachel's room.

"**How** are you feeling Rachel?" Emma asked nervously. Rachel was looking at her but that's about it. No emotion showed on her face. None at all.

"I dunno." Rachel's voice was raspy. Emma could tell that it hurt her to speak.

"Look Rachel, if you need anything, anything at all. I'm here for you alright? If you ever want to talk about what happened or how you're feeling or anything at all."

Rachel nodded and looked around the room. She was shaking. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now Rachel...I know this is going to be really hard but the only way to make sure that the man who did this to you doesn't do the same thing to another girl is to talk to the police and tell them what you remember." Emma spoke slowly, scared that each word that came out of her mouth would get the reaction that Finn had told her he had gotten.

"I know."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Emma?"

"Yes Rachel?" Emma perked up in her seat shocked to hear Rachel speak without being spoken to first.

"I'm scared."

Emma's face dropped. She could never really know what rachel was going through. Honestly she was glad she didn't have to. "I know you are. It's normal after what you've been through."

"I feel so...dirty." Rachel clenched her teeth to hold back a gag.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rachel, it will be like that for a while but if you're strong, it will get better."

"I don't feel like I'll ever be the same."

"You will be Rachel. You just have to be strong."

Silence filled the room once again and it seemed as though Rachel zoned out again, until she spoke. This time staring straight ahead. Her voice was low.

"Is Finn still here?"

The tone in Rachel's voice made her think carefully about her answer. "Um yes, of course, he hasn't left. He's worried sick."

"Oh...alright." Her eyes began watering and Emma saw real pain for the first time since she had been in Rachel's room.

"Would you like me to get him for you?"

"I don't want him to see me like this...He can't see me like this."

**Finn **jumped out of his seat when he saw Emma appoaching.

"Well? How is she?"

"She's talking. Not much but it's a start."

Finn smiled. "Good...that's good. Is she going to talk to the police?"

"She's not ready yet Finn. We can't ask too much of her right away. It's not good for her recovery."

"Oh...alright." He breathed heavy. "Why don't you two go on home and get some rest. You've done more than enough for me...and Rachel. Thank you."

"Are you sure Finn?" Mr. Shue put her firm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you."

"Promise you'll call us with any updates." Emma hugged him.

"I promise I will."

They said their goodbyes and Finn grabbed some coffee before walking off toward Rachel's room. It was nearly 5 A.M. And Finn was starting to feel it. He tried to imagine what Rachel had said to Emma. He didn't want to ask, seem too nosey. If it was his business she would have told him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the silent hallway. His stomach ached, his head was throbbing and he was filled with hatred. Hatred for the sick bastard who would even think about doing that to her...to any girl. He wanted to find him and beat the shit out of him. Make him beg for his life like he know Rachel did. He had to stop thinking about it. Either that or he was going to punch something. He swore to himself that if he ever met the man who did this to her he would make him wish he was dead.

He stopped.

He heard something. Screaming? That was Rachel. A blood curdling scream was coming from her room down the hall. He began to run, letting his cup of hot coffee fall to the floor. He'd never ran so fast in his life. He saw nurses and a doctor running toward her room from the other side of the hall. He tried but he couldn't get there before them. He reached the door and tried to open it but a large doctor pushed him back. Finn fought off his pushing for a moment before he lost grip and the doctor closed the door to her room. Finn banged his fists on the door.

"Rachel!" He screamed, looking through the window. He got light-headed when he saw her. She was shaking uncontrollably, sharp screams escaping her mouth. Nurses on either side of the bed where she lay tried to hold her down while the doctor pulled out a needle with what Finn assumed was a sedative. He watched in horror as her screams subdued and she slowly stopped shaking. The doctor checked her vitals and exited the room , leaving Rachel alone. He stood there, staring through the window. She was breathing quietly now. Lying there. Alone. Scared. He wished he could help. He wished he could have been there when she woke up screaming. He wished he could have helped her. He felt a lump growing in his throat and finally, after everything he had been through that night, he let the tears poor from his eyes. He sunk to the ground outside her door and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

_I haven't wrote this much in forever. Thank you all for the encouragement. My brain is brimming with ideas for this fic and your reviews are helping it flow onto paper. This chapter gets a bit angsty. Hope you enjoy!_

**R**achel's eyes fluttered open. She was immediately hit with pain that made her winced. She shifted slightly in her bed and looked around. She was alone. The only other sound in the room besides her heavy breathing was the beeping from the machine next to her. Telling her she really was still alive. She didn't feel it and for the first time in her life she truly wished she was dead. She lay there motionless. Not sure what she was supposed to feel. Numb? Scared? Filthy? Alone? She tried to sit up in the bed, clenching her teeth as pain radiated from her ribs. She didn't know what time it was or even what day it was. She sat there, breathing in and out, trying to control the pain.

She thought back to when Emma had been there, what she had said about talking to the police. She knew she had to, knew she should anyway, but she didn't know if she could. It was hard even admitting to herself what had happened to her let alone a bunch of police officers. She kept getting flashbacks, waking up in cold sweats, screaming, swearing he was standing right in front of her, this time intent on making sure she was dead before he left. She wished he had killed her. It would have been easier...

Suddenly she was struck with the image of Finn's face when he had put his hand on hers. How horrified he looked. She didn't know what his touch had scared her so much. She looked down at the hand he had touched. There was a deep red scratch there and a bruise encircling her wrist. She closed her eyes and was struck with the memory of her arms being tied behind her back, him untying her only to pin her hand above her head, dragging the knife across her skin, warning her not to move. She felt a tear fall from her eye.

She hated that she had done that to Finn. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was just trying to help. Really, she owed her life to him. Who knows what would have happened to her if he hadn't found her...Had Emma been right? Had he really not left at all? She wondered where he was right now. She wished she could talk to him but she didn't know how that would work out. She choked up around people, couldn't speak, especially men. All of them looked like _him. _The man who had taken away her life. She was scared to death of people, her best friend, doctor's for God's sake. She wanted her dad's. Wanted them to come home. She had heard Finn say he called them. She wondered if they were on their way yet.

She had so many questions, the answers to which she was even more scared of finding out. She was hurt, bleeding, it hurt to use the bathroom, it hurt to even move.

She turned to her right when she heard a quiet knock at her door. She saw Finn peering in through the window. She didn't know whether she wanted him to come in or not. She didn't want to be scared of him. She didn't want him to know. To really see her.

Before she could really think she nodded slowly and Finn took that as permission to enter. He walked in slowly, nervous to move close to her. He walked halfway toward her and stopped. One hand in his pocket, the other holding a paper bag.

"Hey," he searched for words. "I brought you some ice cream, I wasn't sure if you had had anything to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She didn't mean for her words to come out as rude as they did.

He looked slightly hurt but nodded. "Oh, well alright. That's ok." He sat the bag on the table and continued to stand across the room.

Rachel noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "You can sit down."

He fidgeted for a moment but then sat down slowly next to the bed. "I got a hold of your dads Rachel. They said they'd be on the next flight back but the whether is really bad and they don't know when that will be. They tried to call but you were sleeping. They're worried sick Rach." He was doing it again. Ranting. He did it when he got nervous. He couldn't help it. She was just staring at him. Not responding to what he was saying but then again he wasn't really giving her a chance.

"Thank you for calling them."

"Oh you're welcome Rach..." She closed her eyes softly and breathed deep. He noticed a dark bruise on the side of her neck. His eyes widened when he saw the small indentations around it...the teeth marks. He was going to kill that fucker. He tried to think of something to say, something to get his mind away from the painful reminder of what had happened on her neck. "How are you feeling?"

There was a brief pause. "I'm not..." It was the truth. She wasn't feeling. Couldn't feel.

His heart broke. "The doctor said you might be able to be released soon. Depending on how you've healed." She looked at him and he realized that was probably the wrong choice of words.

"How long have I been here?"

"4 days. You've been asleep for most of it."

"You've been here the whole time?" She didn't expect the answer she received.

"I haven't left."

Awkward silence filled the room. "Does anyone else..." She started nervously.

He knew what she was asking. "I haven't talked to anyone except for Emma and Mr. Shue. I wasn't sure what you'd want. People will know when and if you are ready."

She nodded. She was glad he hadn't told anyone. Not yet. She wasn't ready. At all. She noticed a man through the window outside her door and tensed up immediately. "Who's that?"

Finn turned to look. "Police officer. They've been hanging around. Waiting until you are ready to help them find who..." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say it out loud. There was no need to.

"Oh, alright...I don't know if I can..." Her voice broke.

"Rach, if you want I can stay with you while they're here. They'll probably want to talk to me eventually anyway."

"Yeah..." She remembered how he had found her in the woods. She had barely gotten to see his face before she blacked-out. She had been sure that that was going to be the last thing before she died and she had to admit it had brought her some comfort. As much as it hurt, as scared as she was, she knew she had to talk to the police. She didn't want that man out there walking free, possibly planning his next attack. "I'll talk to them."

Finn nodded and made a move to get up and retrieve the officer. Out of instinct Rachel's had flew to his wrist. She immediately jerked away when he turned to faced her, shock covering his face.

"Not yet." There was some things she needed to say. So much she wanted to say to Finn but she didn't know where to start, how it would sound coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He sat back in the chair watching her face intently. He hadn't expected her to touch him, not after what had happened when he had touched her. She was scared though, scared to talk to the police, scared to admit exactly what had happened to her that night.

"It's ok. I just...don't know what to say yet...They're going to want to know...everything?" Her words were a mixture of question and statement and he watched as she choked back tears.

"That's your decision Rachel. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to tell them."

Rachel looked at him for a moment, staring into his scared brown eyes "Finn...I..."

"Rachel, it's nice to see you're finally awake." Finn sighed as Rachel's doctor walked up behind him and toward Rachel. The look on her face told him that she had shut down once again. Her hand started to tremble more now and he could tell that she was afraid. Of the doctor? Did she see..._him?_

She struggled to speak. Her voice coming out lower and more raspy than when she had been talking to Finn moments ago. "My ribs hurt."

"They're still bruised pretty bad but most of your injuries seem to be healing nicely." He paused as his face dropped slightly. "There is something I wanted to speak to you about however." He looked at Rachel and then at Finn. Finn took the hint that the doctor wanted him to leave and he began to get out of his seat when Rachel spoke.

"No. He can stay."

He looked at her, surprised, and sat back down.

The doctor was hesitant but began to talk. "Rachel, you suffered some pretty serious injuries but most of which are healing up very well." He paused again. "But...there were some complications." Finn turned to Rachel who was looking as worried as he had seen her yet. "The extent of some injuries have made it very unlikely that, in the future, you will be able to conceive children..." The doctor's voice trailed off and he looked at both Finn and Rachel. Finn's hand was over his mouth and his eyes were wide. He was afraid to look at Rachel. He had talked to her before about having kids. Not together of course but Rachel had joked once before about being able to put on an entire Broadway musical with the little stars she planned on having. He had laughed thinking about Rachel as a mom, teaching her children how to be stars. But now he felt sick. He glanced at Rachel who was clenching her teeth together, fighting back the tears that had already started to poor from her eyes.

The doctor excused himself from the room and Finn turned fully toward Rachel. He hated the doctor for telling her that, especially now and every second that passed he was filled with more hatred for the man who had done this to her, taken away her chance of having children of her own. She was only 19. This wasn't right.

"Rachel..."

She didn't look at him. She barely opened her mouth when she talked. She swallowed hard and bit back the sobs. " I'm ready to talk to the police."

_What will happen when Rachel talks to the police? And how will Finn react to it all?_

_Stay tuned to find out! In the meantime keep them reviews coming :)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took a few days to get up but I've been crazy busy at work. After this chapter comes. 1.) the rest of the gleeks. 2.) Rachel's release from the hospital AND 3.) A very edgy interaction between Rachel and Finn. Keep them reviews coming :)._

"He came up behind me and asked if I had the time..." Her voice trailed off. Finn assumed it would be the first time of many to come. He had been relieved to know that the policeman standing outside her door would not be the one talking to her but instead, a policewoman, stood in front of them, listening to Rachel explain exactly, in detail, what had happened that night.

"Can you describe how he looked at all Rachel? The smallest thing you remember could be the thing we need to bring him in." The policewoman scribbled something on her notepad and looked back up at Rachel.

"It was dark. There was a streetlight over where I had been standing but he didn't come directly into the light, like he didn't want me to see him." She paused to think. "He had on dark jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt. He was around 6'3'' and looked like he worked out some. He had dark hair and a deep scar right under his left eye."

_That's my girl. _Finn smiled inwardly. Rachel had always been very observant. They would catch this guy if he had to do it himself.

"Very good Rachel, then what happened?" The policewoman nodded, speaking in a reassuring tone.

"I jumped when he spoke, startled to hear someone behind me. I remember reaching down to grab my phone...to check the time and when I straightened back up I felt something cold and sharp against my throat. He said..." Her voice caught in her throat and she coughed to clear it. "He said, 'Stay quiet and do what I say or I use the knife.' He told me to start walking...into the woods. He followed closely behind me keeping the knife held out."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear all of this but he was going to stay. Going to be strong. For Rachel.

"I thought about running but I didn't know where to go. I heard once that the best thing to do when in put in a dangerous situation was to comply. So I did what he said." Finn's brow furrowed. Rachel didn't get told what to do..._God she must have been so scared._

She paused for a moment. "Rachel, it's alright. Take your time." The policewoman said softly.

Rachel nodded. "We got to a clearing. He told me to stop walking and I did but I didn't turn around. All of a sudden he was right there, behind me...He grabbed my hair and pulled my head down, putting the knife to my throat..."

Finn could tell she was starting to visualize it. This wasn't good. Should he stop her? She caught her breath and continued, tears threatening to pour down her bruised face.

"I asked him what he wanted and he told me I already knew...that I asked for it." And there it was the tears. The answer. She blamed herself? She believed that she had asked for it?

"Rachel...don't..." Finn turned his body toward her.

Rachel shook her head "no" and continued. "he touched the knife blade to my cheek and asked if I understood. All I could do was nod. I didn't know what else to do...it was like he fed off of how scared I was...he laughed a lot." Her brow furrowed showing her confusion.

Fin shook his head, images of that sick bastard laughing while Rachel begged him not to hurt her were beginning to run through his head and he didn't like it at all.

"Good Rachel, you're doing very well," the policewoman nodded.

Rachel began to seem more confident. The look on her face told Finn that she was remembering. No, not just remembering...reliving. He began to get nervous.

Her voice grew quiet. "He told me to lie down on my stomach, he dug his knee into my back while he tied my wrists behind me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was facing him," she paused and swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes. "He smiled and touched my lips. He said...'Don't worry, you'll like it. I begged him not to and he hit me hard across my face. He threw me into the ground as I continued to beg. That's when he kicked me hard in the stomach...I couldn't breathe."

How could all of this have happened in the 45 minutes it had taken to get to her? It normally wouldn't have but there was a bad accident on Eisenhower and he had been at Puck's house, on the outskirts of town. If he wouldn't have gone to Puck's house...he was brought out of his regrets by Rachel's soft sobs. He looked over at her, she had started crying.

"Rachel, would you like to stop?" The policewoman knew not to push rape victims.

Rachel shook her head softly. "No, I have to..."

Finn knew why. She had to, for herself.

"He stood above me telling me it was my fault, telling me I had asked for it because of what I was wearing..."

Finn was getting even more upset. She was blaming herself again. She believed what she was saying. Who was this? The Rachel he knew would never blame herself for something like this.

"Rachel, stop." He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as harsh as it did. Rachel's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Finn, please." The policewoman warned and Finn reluctantly relaxed back into his seat. "Go on Rachel."

Rachel nodded, hesitant to take her eyes off of Finn who wasn't looking at her. "He got down on his knees beside me and started...touching me..." she fought back the vomit that threatened to come as she recalled, in her mind, how he had run his hard calloused hand over her face, and down her neck, before letting it settle on her chest,

Rachel had been silent for a moment and Finn looked at her worriedly. When she began to speak again her voice was low and Finn could tell she had been remembering something she wasn't going to say out loud. "His hands were calloused."

The policewoman smiled and nodded. "Very good Rachel, it's details like that that will help us catch who did this to you."

"His hands were on me and I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand before I could...He told me not to scream. He dragged the knife down my shoulder, it broke the skin...he told me it wasn't gonna hurt but I remembered seeing somewhere that if your attacker let's you see his face, it wasn't a good sign...I knew I had to get away." She swallowed. "He covered my body with his and reached behind my back to untie my hands. The second I felt my hands become free I kicked my leg up and hit him in the groin. He tried to pin me back down and I scratched him hard on his right cheek...It was bleeding so there is probably still a mark." Rachel was getting worked up, shaking as he recalled the confrontation.

The policewoman nodded, indicating good information. Finn imagined tiny Rachel trying to fight off a man his size. He shuddered.

"I tried to run but he grabbed me legs, dragging me back..." She closed her eyes, tears flowing._ "You fuckin bitch. You just can't listen and cooperate can you? Maybe this will help."_

"He turned me over and all of a sudden the knife was in my stomach..." The tears were pouring now. "I couldn't breathe. I fell back and he covered me once again. He cut my shirt and bra off and..." She was sobbing uncontrollably now and Finn wanted nothing more in the world than to take her into his arms and comfort her but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. She started shaking again and shut her eyes. She bit back the lump forming in her throat and opened her eyes. "That's all I remember." Everyone in that room knew that wasn't the truth. She remembered alright. She was reliving it right then. No body said a word though. After the officer wrapped up the interview, thanking Rachel for being so strong, she left the room and Finn found himself dealing with another stream of silence.

"Finn?"

He perked up. "Yeah Rach?"

"Can I be alone please?"

He sighed, he was hurt but he didn't let her know that. She didn't need to be alone now but that's what she wanted. He told her he'd be there if she needed him and that he'd be back later. He walked out of the room and down the hallway to the waiting area. Once he turned the corner he stopped. Finally releasing his anger as he allowed his fist to meet the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow. So long since an update. I've been super busy with work and whatnot and my writing juices just weren't flowing so I hope this chapter came out well. Please keep the reviews coming and help the writers block to stay away! LOL. Enjoy!_

**Rachel **shivered as she walked to her car after a late night at work. Her feet ached and her head hurt. One wouldn't think being supervisor at a department store would be so tiring but she hadn't been getting much sleep lately and she'd had a lot on her mind. It seemed like nobody wanted to work. _I'm sorry but I am not going to do your work so you can get paid to stand around and complain about your shift. _She hated being such a tough boss but she wasn't going to get chewed out by her store and district managers because they couldn't do their job, that they were getting paid to do. She couldn't wait to get home and soak her feet in a hot bath. She listened to her heels click against the pavement and sighed as the street light that had been illuminating her car slowly flickered off. She stopped walking when she thought she heard someone walking behind her. She turned her head quickly and when she saw no one behind her she laughed at herself slightly, shaking her head at how paranoid she had become. She quickened her pace to get out of the dark and into the safety of her car. She got to her car and fumbled in her purse briefly for her keys. Her breath caught in her when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Rachel, long time no see."

She closed her eyes praying that this was a nightmare. It had been two years since she had heard that voice, since he had ruined her life. She turned on her heels and was faced with the demon that was him. They'd never caught him and over the years she had coped with the idea that he was still out there, could still find her. She'd come a long way in those two years and mere seconds everything had crumbled around her once again. Everything she had worked so hard to overcome. She saw the scar on his face from where she had scratched him.

"Have you missed me?" 

She tried to scream but it was like no sound exited her mouth. She tried to fight him off but she was too small.

"Remember how much you liked it last time? Time for round two."

"**Rachel!** Rachel! It's ok Rachel, it's ok. He's not here." Finn had been awakened by her shrill scream and tried to calm her the best he could without touching her. He had fallen asleep only an hour ago after watching her sleep for what seemed like forever. He had come back after getting his hand looked at by a doctor and she had been asleep. All of the recalling had drained her and no she was waking up screaming. She had seen him in her dreams. After what seemed like hours she finally quieted. Her screams turned into heavy breathing and Finn's voice lowered.

"He was right there..." Rachel looked dazed again. "He came back for me." It had been a week now and she had been back and forth progress wise. Some times she was better, talking, he even thought he might have seen her crack a small smile but other times she was having nightmares and waking up screaming like today. The doctor had said that that could last for a long while though. Weeks, months, years...

"He's not here Rachel and I swear to you he will not hurt you ever again." Rachel turned toward him and looked in his eyes. He saw hurt, so much hurt but was it really? I sense of trust?

"Are my dad's here yet?"

"Not yet Rachel, they're trying so hard to get back to you but the weather just won't let up."

"Oh, alright." A pause filled the room.

"Look Rachel, we need to talk."

"About what?" She looked at him.

"You're being released today, that is, if you think you're ready."

She almost cut him off. "I don't know when I'll really be ready but I can't stay in this hospital a second longer."

"Well, since your dads aren't back yet I don't think you should be going home alone." Finn looked at her, knowing his words were probably the wrong ones.

"Are you going to start making decisions for me now?" She regretted instantly how harsh her words had come out and his eyes saddened.

"That's not what I meant at all Rach. I just..."

"I know what you meant Finn. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I know you probably want to be in your own bed and all so I'll call whoever you want to come stay with you. I know Mercedes would be willing and Tina too and I know you probably don't want Quinn there with you but she probably would be anyways." He could tell by the look on her face that he was talking too fast but he couldn't help it. "I'd come over every day and check on you too...if that's what you wanted of course."

He finally paused long enough for her to get a word in. "I don't want them there." She said plainly. Obviously she had already thought about those options.

"Well Rach I really don't think you need to be alone."

"Will you stay with me?" She looked to be biting back tears. She hoped to God he wouldn't say no. She really did need him there.

"Me? Are you sure?" He wouldn't even have to think about it. He knew he would. His mom was away for the summer and he honestly didn't want anyone else with her but him. He had to be sure that she was positive though.

"Yes." It was all she said. No explanations. No reasons. Just a simple yes. There was a part of him that knew this wouldn't be a good idea but there was another part of him that had butterflies in his stomach because she had actually asked _him _of all people to take care of her. She _wanted _him around. She _needed _him.

**Rachel** limped slowly through the front door of her house. She was on crutches. The doctor had suggested a wheelchair but Rachel had been far too stubborn for that. She didn't want to be pushed around like she was some cripple. She winced as her leg almost gave out underneath her. Luckily Finn had been too busy carrying groceries that he had stopped to get into the house ahead of her. Her ribs still ached and her leg made her want to scream but physically she was feeling better. Before they had left the hospital the doctor had described what might happen in the next few days. She didn't wanna think about it. All she wanted to think about was a warm bath and, hopefully, a good night's rest in her own bed. She stumbled over to where Finn was attempting to find where to put the groceries in the unfamiliar kitchen.

"When will they be here?" She asked quietly. Before leaving the hospital Rachel had decided that it was time to let the rest of their group in on what has been going on. Neither Rachel nor Finn had been answering their phone calls for the past week and when they went to Mr. Shue to see if he knew anything they were left with even fewer answers.

"Tomorrow. It was the soonest time that they were all off of work and able to be here together. I doubted you wanted to talk to everyone separately." He turned away from the cabinet and toward her.

"Yeah...once will be hard enough."

"Look Rachel, you don't have to do this just yet if you're not ready. I'm sure they will understand."

"No, I need to. It's only fair to them."

"Well alright." A slight pause filled the room. "Would you like anything to eat? Anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Another awkward silence filled the room.

"I called Emma like you asked me to. She'll be here later tonight."

"Thanks..." She switched her body weight from one leg to the other. "Look Finn, thanks for...the groceries." That's not what she wanted to say. She used to have no problem throwing herself at Finn, telling him exactly how she felt but now things were different. He intimidated her.

"Oh...yeah no problem." He fidgeted, their presence in the tiny kitchen becoming more and more awkward. "So...what do you want to do."

"I could actually really use a bath."

"Oh yeah of course. I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Rachel nodded and excused herself from the kitchen leaving Finn standing alone. He stood there quietly, unable to move. He'd been in Rachel's house before but not like this. He'd never put groceries away or been left alone to basically make her house his new home for the next little while. He loved the fact that she had asked him to stay though. This was progress but there was still a long way to go. She was still jumpy around him and she still saw him...in her dreams, in the people around her. Driving her home earlier he had subtly been watching her face. Her face and body tightened every time she saw a man on the street – the mailman, a man in a suit coming home from work, a teenager mowing grass in a white tank top and jeans. He wondered how long it would last...

He rubbed his temples when he heard the phone ringing from the living room. He slowly walked toward the noise and wondered if he should pick it up. _It might be her dads._

"Hello?"

"His this the residents of Rachel Berry?"

"Yes but I'm afraid she's busy right now."

"My I ask who this is?"

"Finn Hudson." He was confused.

"Oh Mr. Hudson. This is Officer Reynolds. We spoke at the hospital."

"Oh yes. Hey." He remembered the tall officer standing outside of Rachel's room.

"I would like an opportunity to talk to Ms. Berry about some of the issues surrounding the case."

"Have you found him?" Finn almost yelled into the phone. He prayed that was the case.

"No, not yet but we're working on it. Just please inform Ms. Berry that I will be by sometime tomorrow to talk with her."

"You can tell me what you've found. I'll tell Rachel myself." Finn was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson but I can't do that. Ms. Berry must be present."

"Alright. I'll tell her." Finn hung up the phone before the officer could respond. He was angry but understood why the officer couldn't just tell him without Rachel's permission. He was still upset though. He wanted to know when there was any change in the investigation at all. This freak needed to be put behind bars now...fried if Finn had any say in it. He plopped himself down on the couch and reached for the remote when he heard a large thud coming from upstairs.

"Rachel?" He yelled up the stairs. Not hearing a response, Finn raced up the stairs two at a time to find the source of the noise.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know! I know! It's been sooooo long! Life just took a crazy busy path there for a while but I'm back! Thank you all so much who never gave up on this story or me! Your reviews have made me make time in my hectic schedule to continue this story. I know this chapter isn't too long but I needed to ease everyone back into it ;) haha! Keep those reviews coming! Enjoy!_

**Finn** slowed his pace as he reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner. He heard almost inaudible mumbling. He furrowed his brow and stepped closer to the door to Rachel's bedroom. The door was cracked with just enough room so that he could see her tiny frame inwardly cussing as she tried to maneuver herself around her bedroom with her crutches, grabbing clothes and bathing items. Her hands full, she reached down for one of her crutches. As her hand grabbed the handle the clothes tumbled from her hand and hit the ground.

"Fuck." She whispered harshly.

Finn's eyes widened a little. In all the years he'd known Rachel she had never been one to cuss. He tried to remember a time when she had but he was drawing a blank. He watched her struggle with her crutches for a moment. He felt bad for thinking the whole scenario was cute but it really was. He decided to end his amusement and offer his assistance. He tapped lightly on the cracked door.

"Rach? You alright?" He didn't open the door.

"Yeah," he could tell by the way she said it that she was anything but fine.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she was being sarcastic now.

He pushed the door open softly and stepped inside Rachel's room. He'd only been in there a select few times. He thought back fondly to the time she had almost mauled him dressed like Sandy from Grease. He smiled to himself, not noticing that he had started to space out.

"Finn?" She looked at him, confused by his smile. "Why in the world are you smiling?"

Finn was snapped back to reality and immediately felt embarrassed by his smiling. "I was uh...sorry."

"It's ok."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Can I get my bath now please?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm sorry." Finn began to retract from the room but then turned back around.

"Yes?" She waited for him to speak.

"Um...enjoy your bath." He turned around and almost ran out of the room. Why was it so hard to talk to her now? Maybe because every time he looked at her all he saw were the barely healing cuts and bruises from..._him. _He wanted to vomit every time he looked at her. That sounded bad. She was beautiful, always had been and always would be. No, not because she wasn't beautiful, it was because instead of the bright, vibrant girl he knew, he saw someone almost lifeless. He swore again that if he ever got his hands on the person you did that to her, he would make him wish he was dead.

* * *

Finn nervously tapped his foot and looked at the clock. "They've been in there a long time huh?"

"Finn, calm down." Mr. Shue took a drink of the coffee that had suddenly become cold in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry Mr. Shue. Just...I dunno makes me nervous."

"It's just Emma, Finn. Rachel wanted to talk to her."

"I know, I just want to be there. I don't know. I don't want to be overprotective either." He ran his fingers through his thick hair. He let out a small laugh. "I honestly don't know what to do."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel looked up from the spot on the kitchen table that she had been staring at.

"Anything Rachel." Emma leaned in reassuringly and lightly placed her hand on top of Rachel's, glad when she didn't jerk away.

"Sometimes, when I look at Finn..." She caught her breath. "Sometimes when I see him...I see the..._man..._" She spit the word out, knowing that whoever did this to her was anything but. "...who did this to me. Will it always be that way?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to try to tell you something that I don't know the answer to just to make you feel better. You're too smart for that. I can't tell you how long it will last or if it will ever go away. But I can tell you what I think. I think you're a very strong young woman Rachel, one of the strongest I have ever met. I know you will get through this. I don't know how long it will take but I know you want Finn here and I know you don't _really _see him as that person. It's a common response though. Every male will look like him to you. But I know Finn means more to you than you really let yourself believe and it will pass Rachel. Just don't push it ok?" She smiled when she saw a nod from Rachel.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Rachel."

* * *

A loud crash echoed through the living room and everyone jumped. Rachel closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, shaking away the tears that were threatening to pour.

"Puck!" Finn jumped up and grabbed his friend by the arm. "Definitely not needed man."

Puck looked down at his knuckles which had become cut and bloody upon making contact with the wall in Rachel's living room. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?" Puck was pacing now, not paying any attention to the blood dripping from his hand. "I'll fucking kill him."

Finn shot a glance at Rachel and saw that she was really crying now. He tried to calmly stop Puck's rampage throughout the room. "Puck man just listen." He put a hand on his shoulder and Puck instinctively pushed him aside causing Finn to stumble. "Get off of me." He yelled and everyone quieted as they heard a door slam. Rachel had left. Everyone was so caught up in Puck's outburst that they hadn't noticed Rachel run off in tears.

"Just great Puck." Finn sat down and put his head in his hands. "I knew this wasn't a good idea yet."

Puck quieted. "Look, I'm sorry. I just...I don't understand. How could this happen?"

Mercedes spoke up. "You didn't even let her finish Puck."

He just nodded, knowing his outburst had been totally uncalled for at the moment. Rachel had barely begun to talk when Puck put two and two together and had punched a hole straight through the wall.

"I'll fix that too." Puck looked at the wall regretfully.

Finn shook his head. "It's fine. I just think we better postpone the rest of this talk."

Everyone nodded in agreement, still shocked from Rachel's news and Puck's outburst. Finn slowly said goodbye to everyone. Promising to call them at let them know when they could come back. Puck apologized again for how he had acted and allowed Quinn to drive him to the emergency room to get his hand checked out. When the last of them had gone he sat there alone for a moment and wondered what he had done by inviting them there, well not really them, just Puck. Rachel didn't need that now. He couldn't imagine how that must of scared her. He got up and walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom. The door was closed but he could hear muffled sobs from the other side. He knocked lightly and all at once she quieted.

"Rach, it's me I was just..."

She cut him off. "Come in."


End file.
